Bad Boy
by k8tlynnlee
Summary: Bella is 19 years old and has never had a boyfriend, thanks to her over protective brother Emmett, but then she meets the bad boy Edward, and despite her fights she feels herself being drawn to him. Will Bella resist tempatation? READ AND REVIEW! :
1. What a Bad Boy

I had slept in much later than I usually do. I could hear Emmy, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. If Emmett was up and COOKING, then I was defiantly up late. I grabbed my phone off my desk and looked at the time ELEVEN! Shoot, I had classes in two hours. I knew I shouldn't had stayed up reading Wuthering Heights last night, but that book is so addicting, once I open it, I'm hooked and I can't put it down, even though I've read it a hundred and fifty times, and I'm not even exaggerating. I walked down the stairs of mine and Em's apartment. Emmett had gotten us this apartment when our dad and mom had passed, Emmett had just turned eighteen so he was old enough to take me as my legal guardian since I was only fifteen at the time.

I was not a sophomore in college, and tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday. The sad thing about my birthday is, that having your brother step in as your "dad" is that he likes to keep the boys away from his "baby sister" as he puts it, I mean I've had some pretty attractive guys come up to me, but Emmett always finds something wrong with them. Always. Even though it's perfectly okay, for Emmett to sit around making out with his girlfriend Rose on every piece of furniture we own.

I hopped out of bed and pulled on my purple skinny jeans and my black paramore tee. I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Emmett looked up at me and gave me his stupid lop-sided grin.

"Heya Bells, Nice to see your finally awake." He sat a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast in front of me, it was enough to feed a small army.

"Emmett, how in the world do you expect me to eat all of this?"

"Bella, your a growing young girl, you need your protein. Now eat up. You have classes in and hour and half." I sighed, and picked up my fork. I ate about one tenth of what he made me. I got up and grabbed my backpack and headed to my car calling a goodbye to Emmett. He was going to be spending the day with Rose, so I actually didn't have to worry about him following me around. I mean I love my brother, but sometimes he was way to overprotective, okay well, he's way to overprotective.

I got into my silver Volvo. It was small, but adorable. I loved my car more than anything in the whole world. It was my baby. Once Emmett tried to make me get rid of her, and I almost killed the man. My Volvo was my world. No one touched it, no one looked at it funny, and absolutely no one drove it. I hopped in my car, and got on the freeway. I was on my way to Forks Community College.

I know what your thinking, Community College. Lame, but you know what? They have a great physiologist , and that's the career I plan on following, I don't see the point in going to a school far away for the same education I can get her, for about 100,000 dollars less.

I pulled into a parking spot and went to my first class of the day Spanish. I really hadn't wanted to take a foreign language, but my counselors advised it and I guess it was sorta a good idea.

I walked into Spanish and took my seat in the back. I wasn't friends with many of the people here. The only true friend I had was Angela Weber. She was the quietest sweetest girl on the whole planet. She was pretty much my best friend, besides Emmy and Rose.

I passed by my classes pretty easily, they were pretty routine by now, two more years and I would be graduating and I could get a job that I actually liked to do. The day was finally over and I was on my way home. I got a text from Emmy, as I was starting the car in the parking lot.

_Doode! Some of my friends from Jersey are here Bells! _

_Remember when I took that trip?_

_They called me up and our in our house right now!_

_Can you go to the store and pick up something to make _

_for dinner? I'll love you FOREVER!_

_Love your favorite brother, _

_Emmett! _

I sighed, Emmett had the weirdest concept of what was cool and what was just normal for every day people. My brother is a fruitcake.

_Sure, Em._

_I'll pick something up. _

_I'll be there in twenty. _

_Oh, and since your my only brother, _

_how can any one else be my favorite brother?_

_Love your totally amazing sister, who basically keeps you breathing, _

_Bella._

_Bells, _

_I love you!_

_Your the best sister ever!  
Now, Hurry up!_

_Love, your brother who breathed perfectly fine for three years, when you weren't even around. _

_Emmett_

I let out a frustrated sigh, and headed to the store. I picked up the stuff for Fettuccine Alfredo and headed home. Emmett was lucky that I loved him, because sometimes he treats me like a servant.

I pulled into the drive way, and was shocked at the car sitting next to mine, it was a shiny silver Volvo, just like mine. They were freaking identical. I couldn't believe it! Someone who hangs around with Emmett has a good taste in cars. This was unbelievable.

I marched up the steps to our apartment, and walked in. Five faces turned to look at me, My brother, Rose, and three other faces that I didn't know.

"Uh, Who's Volvo in the drive?" I asked. One of the males answered me. He was pretty cute if you were into army built guys, he had green blue eyes and blond hair. He had a southern accent that was just to cute.

"It's Edward's." He pointed to the bronze haired guy in the corner and my god was he HOT! I mean he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and the way his hair fell over his eyes was such a clasic bad boy look. It was the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on, but I might as well forget it, Emmett's in the room and he's already giving me the don't-even-think-about-it look. "My name's Jasper and this is Alice." He pointed the little Pixie of a girl next to him. She had short black hair that she had spiked up and she had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. " I take it that your the Bella, Emmett talks about so much."

I was blushing. I had pretty much checked out all of these people and the only thing I've talked about it the Volvo, and that was only a sentence, they thing that really got to me was the fact that my brother talks about me, to his friends. I mean Emmett acts like he is the king of cool, why would he be talking about me?

"Uh, Yeah I'm Bella. Uh, I have the exact same car as you though. I mean it's suppose to be one of kind, but there are two sitting in my drive way. Right now." I shut up. God I was so stupid. The bronze headed one- Edward was smirking at me. I walked into the kitchen. Stupid bad boy thing he's all that. What gives him the right? Emmett's probably right about staying away from him. He seems like a total doucher. I turned around to see Rose leaning against the kitchen door.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked. I could hear the annoyance in my tone, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize.

"Bella, you just checked out the baddest bad boy on the planet, and you defiantly liked what you saw." She gave me the smile that said, you I know you better than you think.

"Yeah, well I don't date guys who are so full of themselves they think that everyone is checking them out, and bad boys are normally players and I will not be played."

"Bella, Calm down. I'm just saying I bet you could have a chance with him if you tried." She smiled and walked away.

I got the dinner ready and was setting the plates when Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, have I ever told you, that your the best sister a guy could ask for?" He picked me up into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett, I know I rock. Now, get your friends in here to eat. I'm going up to my room. I have a ton of homework."

"But Bells, I want you to get to know my friends." He was giving me his puppy dog looked, but I never fell for this anymore.

"No Emmy. Text me if you need me! I'll be upstairs!" I grabbed a plate of food and my back pack and headed upstairs. Stupid bad boys, making me have to eat in my room. I got out my spansih book and started working on it. My stupid phone started going off.

_Bells-_

_I really wish you would come downstairs._

_Please._

_I won't even yell at you for checking Eddy out._

_Your, best friend, who really wants you to come downstairs, _

_Emmett._

_Emmy-_

_It's not happening, get over. _

_Your amazing sister who made dinner for YOUR friends._

_Bella._

Stupid Emmett. I finished my dinner and put the plate on my stand. I was just finishing my Calc, homework when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. It was Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, we're leaving, but we'd just like to say that dinner was amazing! Your an amazing cook and Alice her has something she'd like to say alone, so I'll leave you to alone."

"Uh, Bella. I know we just met and all, but I saw the way you looked at my brother, and I just want to worn you. He's bad. He plays girls, he hurts them and he doesn't stop until he gets whatever it is he wants out of that girl. Just be careful around him. Here's my number, if you even need me. I need a friend Bella, and you seem like the right kind for me." And with that she was out the door. I picked up my phone and texted her.

_Alice-_

_Thanks for the advice, if my brother let me look at guys, _

_I would defiantly take your advice._

_We should hang out sometime._

_Bella.._

_Bella-_

_Let me know when and I"m there._

_Alice._

I have a feeling that Alice and I are going to be really great friends, if I only I could stop thinking about her brother and take her advice, there was something about him, that drew me in. Edward haunted my dreams that night, with that mischievous smile of his.


	2. Volvo

**Thanks for the reviewers on the last chapter. I love yourr support. **

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

* * *

I woke up the next morning mad at the world. Why did this guy just happen to show up at my house and then become the star of my dreams. It's not like I liked him or anything, I mean he was doubtfully the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on, but I couldn't even dream about.

Emmett was still sleeping when I got up, but I had early classes today, anyway. So I pulled on a black and purple plaid mini skirt and a black tank top. I pulled on my jacket, grabbed my keys and backpack and was out the door.

I had just walked out the door when I saw my car. I gasped and dropped everything, I ran straight over to my car. Oh, my poor, baby. It had multiple colors of spray paint all over it. It had been keyed up all over the sides and the windows were busted out. There was a note on the driver's seat, I picked it up.

**There, now it truly is one of a kind.**

I'm going to kill that kid, all I had said was I thought the were one of a kind, and he had went and killed my baby. Screw school, I'm skipping I have a murder to commit.

_Alice-_

_Do you live with your brother?_

I grabbed my stuff and headed back up stairs, grabbed Em's keys and went to his truck.

_Yeah, we all live together._

_Why?_

_**Where do you live?**_

She texted my the address. I didn't bother replying I was pushing Emmett's truck to it's maximum speed. I got there in ten minutes, when it should have taken at least forty. I got out of the truck and ran to their door. I banged on it with my fist as hard as I could. I'm going to kill him. He answered the door, he had the smirk on his face again. I pulled back my fist and punched him. It must of hurt, because he stumbled back and I tackled him and started beating the crap out of him, punching every inch of his face I could get to. He probably could have gotten me off if I wasn't so ticked, but my car was mine, you didn't mess with it.

I felt someone pulling my off of him, and I let them. I really didn't feel like going to jail for murder. That wouldn't really work for me right now.

"Bella, hunny, what's wrong?" It was Alice. She had her arms around me, Jasper was sitting on my other side. I leaned into Alice and just cried, my car was the only thing in this world that was mine, and now because of him it was broken beyond repair. Edward was still laying on the ground looking paralyzed.

"Your brother, killed my car. It isn't even drivable anymore. I won't ever be able to drive it again, ever." I felt the tears flowing down my face. I knew most people wouldn't cry over a car, but my car was special.

"Bella, you have a really good right hook." Jasper said. That made me laugh. Jasper really knew how to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Jasper. Having Emmett had an older brother has it's advantages." I looked down at Edward again, he was sitting up and was assessing his injuries, well that's what he gets. I got up and walked over to him, I offered him a hand up, he scowled at me, but took it anyway. His hand was soft and it sent shocks right through me. When he was on his feet, he looked me up and down. I defiantly wasn't done being mad at him yet.

"You owe me a new car." I breathed. I could get lost in those eyes. They were so green and beautiful.

"I don't owe you anything, it's you who owes me a new face." I looked at his face, I had really beat him up. He had bruises all over his face, and his cheek was bleeding. I reached up to wipe the blood away, but stopped. He was looking at me so intently, so carefully, like he'd never been cared for before.

"Alice, where's your bathroom?" I asked, not taking my eyes from his.

"Down the hall and to the right." I grabbed his hand and dragged him after me into the bathroom, he came though rather reluctantly. I shut the door behind me and made him sit on the toilet. I found a wash rag in the cabinet and got it wet in the sink. I wiped all the blood from his face, trying to be gentle. I can't believe that I'm sitting here cleaning this guys face, after I just beat the crap out of him. I found some band-aids, to cover up the cut.

"There, all except the bruises your all better, but you still owe me a car." He had had his eyes closed the whole time I was taking care of him, but at my words his eyes opened. He scowled at me and got up to leave. I grabbed his arm, but he jerked away from me. He took off down the hallway. I thought about following him, but decided it was a waste of my time. He had trashed my Volvo, but I had still been nice and cleaned him up after I'd beaten the crap out of him.

Screw him, he was nothing but a player anyway, but no matter how many times I told myself that, I couldn't get that look of pure...pure vulnerability in his face. What had Edward been through?


	3. His past

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Tell your friends about it, so i can get more reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (:**

* * *

When I pulled up to the house Emmett was waiting fro me. He looked rather amused. I got out of the car and walked up to him.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked. I could hear the annoyance in my own voice on the way over I had decided on something. There was something there with Edward and I, but there was no point in trying to get to him. He had already decided what he wanted and I couldn't change that.

"Bella, Jasper called." He gave me a lopsided smile and patted me on the back. "And I must say I'm very proud of you."

"Yeah, Jasper was very impressed by my right hook." I grinned at him and handed him his keys. "Emmett, what's wring with Edward, why does he act like a complete jerk?"

Emmett Sighed. "Come upstairs, Bella. This isn't really my story to tell, but maybe you can be the one to save him, save him from, well, himself." Emmett went upstairs, I followed him up, on the way he pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Alice, I think you and Jasper better come on over her. She wants the know the story and I feel weird telling it. I think it would be better coming from you."

Emmett was never like this, he didn't care who's story it was or what it was about, he told it. It was what made Emmett, Emmett .This must be something really, really bad if Emmett needed Alice to come and tell the story. I went and sat down in the living room. I needed some time to prepare myself for this.

What had happened to Edward. Alice was fine, so It much have happened sometime before she was born. I wish Emmett would just tell me, but maybe Alice could tell me more. The front door opened and Alice came in. She came into the living room with me and Jasper headed to the kitchen with Emmett. Alice wasn't her normal happy self. I mean I've only been around her twice, but from just those few times I could tell that she was normally happy and perky. She sat next to me on the couch and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but you have a way over my brother, I've never seen my brother act like he does when he's around you. I'm hope you can save him. I want you to be the one that saves him." She took and deep breath.

"Alice, what happened to him?"

"When Edward was born he wasn't born into a good family. My mom was a drug addict and and my dad was an abusive alcoholic. The first year of Edward's life he was left at home by himself and if dad came home and he was crying he would hit him till he stopped. It's a miracle that he's still alive now. As Edward got older the abuse got worse, dad hit him every night, beat him till he was close to death. If Edward started crying he would hit him more. Then, mom got pregnant again, and had me. Dad tried to hit me, but Edward wouldn't let him. Any time Edward heard him heading to the my room he would get dad to beat him first so he would forget about me. One night, When I was about Five and Edward was eight, Edward came into my room and told me to get dressed. We ran away that night. We went to Jersey, Edward had some money saved up and we took a train to out Aunt Tanya. She kept us, we've never seen our parents since then, but Edward always took care of me, he took the beatings that I was suppose to get, he is the best brother I could ever ask for, even if he is a grouch now." She smiled at me , I was crying and so was she.

"Alice, Is he still at home?" She nodded. "Do you think he's still to mad at me to talk to me?"

"I don't know Bella. With any other girl Edward would have fought back when you hit him, but he just took it. There's something about you that gets to him, but Bells don't give him any pity or sympathy. He hates that." I nodded. I got up and walked to the door. I grabbed Em's keys and got into the truck. I drove to his house slowly this time. I wasn't going to be a big pansy towards him, I wanted my new car.

I got out of the truck and knocked on the door. He answered the door and took a step back.

"Your not going to hit me again are you?" He looked genuinely scared of me.

"No, I'm not going to hit you again, but I defiantly need my new car. Cause' I can't keep stealing Emmett's." He smirked at me. The perfect bad boy face.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not getting you a new car, you said your car was suppose to be one of kind, well now it is." Okay, being straight forward with him wasn't going to work. I walked up to him still our chests were touching. I heard his breath hitch, he looked down at me with those blazing emerald eyes.

"Edward, please. I really need my car back. Please." I stood on my tippy toes til our lips were almost touching. "Please" I breathed out this last word. He looked stunned for a second. Hmm, who knew I was this good at this, but then he did something that truly shocked me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, and kissed me. I was shocked I pulled away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward, Please let me go." He didn't release me. Instead he pulled me closer. I was starting to get scared. He had a very odd look in those eyes. He shut the door and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

He threw me on a bed, and climbed on top of me. What in the world was he going to do with me?

"Bella, I can't be seduced, it's nearly impossible for me. I'm the bad boy, I do the seducing." He was kissing my neck. No, this wasn't going to happen to me, he may be hot and kissing me, but I didn't want him too. I punched him on the side of his face. He was stunned for a second, but then he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, just lay back and enjoy it."

"No, Edward. I came here today, because for some odd freaking reason, I care about you, I don't know what is about you that draws me into you, but something does. I may have wanted you, before I came here, but after what your doing to me right now, I don't know id I can ever look at you again with out being thoroughly disgusted." He just sat there hovering over me, for a very long time. Then he just collapsed beside me and covered his face with his eyes. I just laid there, I didn't want to be the first person to talk, I wanted him to talk first. He needed to explain.

"Bella, I-" And then he just stopped. He got up off the bed and walked out. After I got over the shock, I ran after him.

"Edward, please, don't." He stopped and turned back to me. He looked like he was about to cry. I don't know what came over me, but I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. I don't know what was going on with me, not five minutes ago I was telling him to get off me, and now here I was running into his arms. He was shocked at first but, then he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I don't know what makes me act this way, but when I'm with you. I don't want to act this way, I want to be better, I want to be everything you need."

I could see it in his eyes, that he meant it, he meant every word of what he was saying, but could he really give me everything I needed? Could he leave his past behind him, and be everything I needed. I didn't know. What I did know was that I wanted him to, I wanted him to be everything that I needed.

"Edward, I want you to be everything I need, but can you really give up this bad boy image, enough to be with me?"

"I- I don't know, Bella." He let his arms drop from my sides and I pulled away too.

"Think about it, and then get back to me." I turned to leave, I couldn't get myself in to deep or I wouldn't be able to get out. I'd been around Edward twice, but I knew he was the person that could complete me, if he could give up this pain for me. I was at the door when I heard him call for me.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I want to be everything for you, I would give up everything for you. Please, don't go yet." He was pleading with me, but I needed time to think these things through. I needed time.

"I can't yet, Edward. I need time to think things through. Just please give me time." I walked out without looking back. I didn't know how one guy, could turn my world upside down in one day, but he had. I didn't know what to do, but I knew how I felt about this guy, and it scared me.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Your reviews inspire me to keep writing, so please review! (:**


	4. Why?

EPOV -

God, what is it about that girl? She had somehow managed to get inside of me and ruin everything that I have been working on for so very long. I'm not some guy who falls in love and lives happily ever after. I'm Edward Cullen, born bad boy and that's how it'll always be. No one can change that, not even Bella. So, that's how ended up sitting in a tattoo parlor, I needed to feel some pain, and I'd been wanting a new piercing anyway, so I was getting my tongue pierced. I already had my ears, lip, eyebrows, and nipples pierced, which always made traveling a hassle. The piercing was done, quick easy, and painful. Just the way I liked it. My parents are the reason for this, there the reason I am this way. Alice thinks she knows the story but she has no idea. She thinks that we were just beaten and then her brother played the hero and saved them, but that's not even the half of it. No one but me knows what really happened and that's the way I like it. I don't need anyone's pity.

BPOV-

I felt so sorry for Edward. It isn't his fault he's such a jerk. He had a really bad childhood, and he had to become an adult before he even had a chance to be a kid. He'd had a rough life, and he wasn't going to let it get an easier and that's what made me all the more determined, to get under his skin, to become a part of him. He needed me, and for some odd reason I needed him too. There was something about Edward that drew me in; he had some sort of power over me. I wasn't really sure what to think about that, or him for that matter but I was going to try my best to get him to open up to me.

Whatever is was that happened at his house, had affected us both I don't know why I was so determined to get under his skin when he had tried to rape me, but something had happened in those eyes, they'd softened just the tiniest bit, before he'd fell off me. I was determined to find out why.

"Hey, Bells. You might hurt yourself if you keep thinking so hard." Emmett chuckled as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a mountain dew. He came and sat next to me at the table.

"Shut up, Em."

"Well, what are you thinking about so hard, that you haven't moved from that spot in three full hours? I thought you were dead for a while, but I could see you breathing, so I just let you sit there, so what's going on, Bells?"

"Emmy, what's wrong with Edward? I mean he's such a jerk all the time. I know the whole thing with his parents probably had an effect on him, but there's something else there, I can just feel it. Something else has happened to him and it's taken a bad affect on him." I let out a big breath. That pretty much summed up my thought s for the last three hours.

"Bella, the only thing I know is the story Alice gave you, if something else happened no one but Edward knows about it and no one but Edward will know that story. Bella, Edward keeps to himself, he keeps this whole bad boy scheme up everywhere he goes, and wherever they go it just gets worse, he gets more piercings, more tattoos, and more trouble. Alice and Jasper have tried everything; Edward doesn't share what's going on in the mind of his, so you might as well give up on him now, because you're just going to get frustrated." I looked at Emmett with utter disbelief. Emmett never gave up on people; he was so full of life and fun. He believed that everyone had the right to be happy. Hearing Emmett give up on Edward made me all the more determined to figure that boy out. It also made me really mad. No one should be just given up on. Edward deserved someone to look after him, and love him. I was going to figure Edward out, even if it killed me, and with him that was a possibility.

"I'm not giving up on him, Emmett. He's a person; he deserves someone to care about him. I'm going to get to him; I don't care what it takes." I stood up, grabbed his keys and was out the door. I was still in my pajamas, but I didn't care. I hopped into Emmett's truck and drove absently around town, trying to get rid of my anger. There are so many people in this world that need to be saved; I was going to save Edward from himself. I was pulling into Alice's drive way without really thinking about it, stupid subconscious. I got out of the truck and knocked on the door. Jasper answered then took a little step back.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" He had a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"No, Jasper. I'm not going to hit you. Can I come in?" I flashed him a grin, he chuckled and gestured for me to come in. "Thanks, Jazz."

I had taken a full five steps into the hall way before a small pixie, was launching her tiny body into my arms.

"BELLLAAAA! Your back! I missed you!"

"Alice, I saw you like 12 hours ago. It hasn't been that long." I detached myself from Alice, and plopped down on the sofa. I looked around and didn't see Edward, well this blows.

"Bella, he's in his room being all depressing and boring. You know where it's at, go on." Alice gave me a knowing smile. I felt the blush creeping up my face as I stood up and walked down the hall way. I could hear the music flowing from his room. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me knock; I debated on what to do for about a half a second, and then just decided to walk in. That was a big mistake.

He was lying on his bed, with a pair of lay hanging jeans and nothing else. I couldn't draw my eyes away from his perfectly sculpted chest. I don't know how long I just stood there staring at his chest, I was subconsciously aware of the music getting turned down.

"Get a good look?" I forced myself to look at his face, and regretted it. His emerald eyes were blazing, they were so beautiful.

"I- uh, um I'm just going to- uhh." I couldn't tear my eyes from his. I couldn't even form coherent sentences. He got up from the bed and walked towards me.

"You're not going anywhere. I think we have some talking to do." He smirked at me, and it made me heart stop. He was so beautiful. He was like an angel, my own personal angel. I regained my composure, if I'm going to get through to him I'm going to have to be strong, independent and be able to keep my head.

"What would I have to talk about with_ you_?" I took a step closer to him, not letting him close me in. That was not happening again today.

"Well, Bella. We had a lot of fun yesterday, and I think I know just where I want to pick this up." He grabbed my shoulders and threw me over his shoulder. He threw me on his bed and climbed on top of me. "See, this is much better"

I didn't let the closeness of his body get to me. I had to keep my head, and leave my attraction to him out of this.

"Edward, get off of me. I barely know you. This is the last thing I want from you." I could hear the acid in my voice, but it didn't affect him. "I came here to talk to you, not get raped by you." That's what did it, he looked so determined, until I said the word rape. Then he slowly climbed off of me, and walked to the other side of the room. I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Why do you keep coming back? That's the second time I've almost raped you, but you keep coming back. Why do you keep coming back? Why?" He sank down to the floor and put his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a long time, then finally he looked up at me, and those eyes were lighter, there was something else in them. There wasn't angst, hatred, or anger anymore there was something else, but it was gone before I had the chance to figure it out.

"Bella, I want to know why? Do you want?" He seemed to be at lost for words. I got up and went to sit next to him.

"Edward, I don't know what I want. The only thing I know is that I want to be there for you." That closed him off completely he got up and stormed away. I followed him down the hall and out the front door, leaving a stunned Alice and Jasper in the living room. I caught up to him just before he reached his car. I grabbed his hand and made him turn around. He was giving me a dark look. I ignored it.

"Why do you run away at the first signs of someone caring for you? I care about you Edward, I don't know why, and I don't even know how it happened, but it did. I care about you, and I'm not going to give up on you. You're good Edward. We just have to dig it out. "

"Well, I hope you like being disappointed, because I'm not good Bella. I'm bad, I've always been bad. Don't you get that? I've tried to rape you twice, and if I get the chance again. I'm going to do it, so you better stay away from me."

Then he got into his car and pulled away. Leaving me in the driveway with tears streaming down my face, he had given up on his self. I was determined to help him, but I didn't know how, but I was going to find a way to help him. No matter how bad it hurt me.


	5. Well, hmm

**Alright, i'm very sad today. i came in, on new years day! to update with two new chapters, to bad boy, and one chapter for bella marie mccarty. **

**Now, i'm sad because I only have THREE! I repeat THREE reviews, for my last chapter of bad boy. I'm totally shocked.**

**I thought this story was a lot bettter liked, so if you by chance (which i know a lot of you did) read the story and didn't review, please, please, please go back and leve a short review.**

**It would mean a lot to me. **

**I really don't want to update until i get more reviiews, because i feel that it is a waste of my time. I take a lot of time to write chapters for you guys, and without feedback, it's very dissapointing. **

**That's my final word for now. **

**Oh, and i'm so so sorry for my Bella Marie fans. You've been totally amazing. I do believe that i will update for you, but i'm not sure yet...**

**Love, **

**katie.**


	6. His Volvo, My Volvo

**To all of you that went back and reviewed the last chapter thank you so very much. **

**Those reviews mean a lot to me. (:**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing: Music Loving Bookworm. Thanks for your advice. It was very helpful. (:**

**And for making this author veryyy happy. Here's your chapter.**

**Don't forget to review. (:**

* * *

BPOV-

GAHH! I hate Edward Cullen so much right now. Emmett was at work and he took his truck which left me stuck at the house, with no vehicle. I was beyond ticked. I really wanted to find him and castrate him. I had a ton of things to do today, and I had no way to get there to do them. I got out my phone and decided to give Alice a try.

"Hey, Ali, this is Bella. Are you busy?" I really hated asking favors from people. It made me feel weak.

"Nope, I'm not doing anything right now. Whatcha need Bells?"

"Well, since your brother killed my car, I have no way to get anywhere when Emmett's at work and I have a ton of stuff I need to do today, and I was wondering if you could maybe drive me to a few places?"

"Bella, I would be glad too, but I think I've got a better idea. Jasper and I will be there in a little while."

She hung up on me; this wasn't going to end well. I went to my closet and put on a pair of jeans and band tee. I walked into the front room and sat on the couch and let my mind wander. Of course, the first place it went was to Edward. He had threatened to _rape_ me. He was starting to scare me, but that made me all the more determined to find out about his past, but the more I thought about it. The more I regretted going back to him. He was going to hurt me I could feel that, but that made me more determined to get under his skin.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, I jumped up and ran and unlocked it. Alice was standing there with a pair of keys dangling in front of her. She tossed them to me, and I fumbled to catch them. I barely caught them before they hit the floor.

"Bella, Jasper and I decided that since Edward killed your car, you can have his." I felt my jaw drop, I was going to be driving Edward's car. This was not going to end well.

"Bella, If you don't shut your mouth a bug might fly right in." Jasper said, chuckling at me.

"Does Edward know about this?" I asked, I knew Edward would never agree to this. This wasn't going to go over well with him. Alice gave me a sly grin.

"Err, well no but he'll get over it."

"Guys, Edward already hates me, and you letting me use his car it's going to make it even worse. He'll probably key his own car, just because it's in my possession."

"Bella, this car is Edward's baby. He won't do anything to it. Just make sure you lock it every time you get out of it, and keep the windows rolled up. Have fun." She gave me a quick hug and was gone. Jasper lingered for a second.

"Bella, If Edward gives you any trouble, just call me. I'll be there to help you. Especially if he tries to act on his threat from yesterday, I won't let him do that to you." He gave me a hug and a small smile.

"Thanks Jazzy. You're already so much like a brother to me." He smiled and followed after Alice. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I walked out into the driveway, and hopped into Edward's Volvo. It smelt like the outdoors and something sweet. It was an odd smell for someone who tried so hard to give off the bad boy persona. I drove into town to start all of my chores. First, I had to go to the grocery store and got an unpleasant surprise. Edward was sitting outside the grocery store smoking a cigarette, well at least that's what I hoped it was. When he glanced up and saw his Volvo pulling in he had a look of complete and utter shock. I was lucky the windows were tinted. I really didn't want to get out of the Volvo. I didn't want to see his reaction when he saw it was me who got out of his precious Volvo.

He was walking over towards his car, I locked the doors. The car was still on so I could make a quick getaway if it was needed. He came over and tapped on the glass. I sunk farther into the seat and turned the radio up. Wait? What was this? Was I sitting in mister bad boy's car listening to a Taylor swift cd? I listened closer, I was! I laughed out loud, that was great. He was banging on the window now. I turned down the cd, with a giggle I might add, and rolled the window down just enough where he could talk to me, but couldn't see who was in his car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my car?" I was about to answer, but right before I did I realized if I did he would recognize my voice. So, I just sat there in silence.

"What are you stupid? Can you not hear me when I'm talking to you? I asked you a damn question."

I just sat there, I knew I was starting to tick him off, and that made a small smile creep across my face. By now he was sitting there and screaming profanities at me, so I decided it was time for me to go. I pulled out of the parking lot waving at him, but as I did he did something totally unpredictable. He jumped on to the trunk of the Volvo, like it was a freakin' roller coaster. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew as soon as he found out who was in this car I was dead. So, I did the only logical thing I could think of. I pushed the peddle to the floor and with the sudden lurch he fell off, I knew the smart thing to do would be to go back and see if he was okay, but when I looked back in the mirror he was standing there, yelling.

Great, getting to know him was going to be a lot harder now.

* * *

And there you have it.

**REVIEW (:**


End file.
